Furuichi small little secret
by choiern815
Summary: The main protagonist is Furuichi. What happen to Furuichi after he graduate from Ishiyama High School?
1. Chapter 1

It currently summer in Japan. Inside a certain faculty in famous University of Tokyo, a certain silver hair teenager can be seen. The teenager come out from a room and mutter under his breath "The report that need to handed in before summer break finally finish and approve by that nit-picking lecturer". The silver hair teenager change his face to a more mature expression when a beautiful girl with great body shape pass by. After the beauty left, the silver hair teenager change his face into a face of a pervert that will make any girl move away at least 5 meter way from him. The silver hair teenager is none other than our main protagonist, Furuichi Takayuki. "I must be very lucky today to encounter one of our Top 5 beauty" Furuichi go home happily with this fact in his mind. Currently Furuichi have moved out of his parent house and live in an apartment near his college.

The moment Furuichi step into his house, Furuichi whole body suddenly feel a very sharp pain and kneel down on the floor. Furuichi immediately check the source of the pain. The pain come from the contracts with Behemoth 34th pillar squad and the moment he found the source of pain, he can feel strong emotions of pain and panic flow through in waves from the contract especially the contract with Elim. He can feel that Elim currently feel very scare of something and asking for help from anyone as long as someone save her from her suffering and impending death. Many of the other contracts also giving out the same feelings although not as strong as Elim but still strong enough to relay their feelings of pain and fear. Furuichi feel fear filling his body because he didn't know what kind of opponent that can cause members of the Behemoth 34th pillar squad to feel such feelings.

Amidst his fear and pain, he could see the chains that wrap around his contracts with Behemoth 34th pillar squad and he sure that those chains are not what connect between him and Behemoth 34th pillar squad but something that has always exist. He finally make his decision when he hear the scream of help that is much more stronger than before from Elim and says "I hereby release the chain that bind your power and existence". The moment Furuichi finish the sentence, he could feel all his energy is being drain from his body and the scenery in front of his eyes become a blur and slowly become black.

Furuich open his eyes and see a worn out ceiling. He could hear a beeping sound echoing around him and when he turns his gaze around, he found himself were attached to a machine that use to maybe measure his heart rate and IV drip. He confirms he maybe at a hospital in the Underworld since he could sense the familiar miasma of the Underworld. Furuichi think maybe Oga intrude into his house and found him unconscious on the floor of his house and quickly contacted Lamia. However, Furuichi quickly dismiss this thought when he remember that nowadays that bastard rarely contacted him and has been traveling the world like Saotome Sensei. The last time he saw Oga was a week ago, Oga has been dragged away by Hilda to search for pet that is more rare than Gorgon Zora so they should't be back so soon. Countless possibility run through his mind but he couldn't think of anything that can lead to his current situation.

The door to his room is open when Furuichi is absorb into his thought. The familiar pink colour hair chibi instantly calm Furuichi down. "Dr. Forcas! Furuichi have woken up" Lamia loud voice echoing loudly through Furuichi sick room and outside hallway.

"Lamia, as an apprentice doctor you shouldn't shout inside the hospital. You know we currently pack with patients." Dr. Forcas reply with his usual Blob expression. Lamia reply back with a fluster expression "I'm sorry, Dr. Forcas. Your face change again". The doctor quickly move his hand over his face and when the doctor remove his hand, it change into a handsome mid-twenties young man face.

"Dr. Forcas, it's been a while since we last saw each other" Furuichi greet Dr. Forcas as such because it's been almost 2 years since Furuichi last meet Dr. Forcas at the Northern Stronghold. Dr. Forcas look back at Furuichi and say "Indeed so" and then Dr. Forcas look at Furuichi with serious expression which make Furuichi unconsciously gulp his saliva down "Furuichi, you have been unconscious for 3 days since you brought here. From what I diagnose, it seems you greatly exhaust your spiritual power which make you sleep for a few days to recover your vitality. Do you know the cause that make you exhaust your spiritual power?"

Furuichi look at Dr. Forcas with a shock expression and open his mouth after a while "I'm sorry Dr. Forcas. I don't know what make me fainted" Dr. Forcas look intently at Furuichi face and reply back with a small doubtful expression "Alright then I will run a few more test to check your current condition". After Dr. Forcas do a few small check on Furuichiand record it down, he go out of the room and leave Lamia and Furuichi alone with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Lamia shout at Furuichi "Baka-ichi! What have you been doing to receive such injuries? Do you know that my heart almost stop when the pillar squad rush you to Dr. Forcas for emergency treatment!" Furuichi is shock with Lamia reaction and at the same time feel Lamia look very cute and adorable with tear forming on both of her eyes. "Lolichi why are you looking very happy for when I'm mad". Furuichi immediately retort back at Lamia "Stop that nickname. I'm not a lolicon". "Everyone in the Red Tail say you are actually a lolicon in addition of being a pervert. If not why when I scolding you, you look very happy." This reply from Lamia have open the old wound from Furuichi heart and cause him to become more fluster. "Lamia, I'm really not a lolicon and I'm smiling is because you look cute."

Lamia face instantly become red and scold Furuichi "Damn Baka-ichi! I currently mad at you and you dare made fun of it." Furuichi look at Lamia face that has become as red as a ripe tomato "It true. You really look cute and I got properly listen to what you are saying." Lamia rushing out of his room while scolding Furuichi "You haven't properly reflected on your mistake. You better stay in bed and think properly of your mistake." Furuichi reply now to the empty room "As usual Lamia being her tsundere self". Furuichi think Lamia is being cute and roundabout in her way of care about him. This make Furuichi quite happy when Lamia being genuinely care about him. Furuichi spend the rest of his time in resting and recovering his energy.

The next morning, Dr. Forcas come into his room and do a complete check up on him. "It seems you have completely recover and your recovery is quite fast. People usually would have been dead when their spiritual energy almost drain off but as usual you are very resilience".

"Thank you for your help as usual Dr. Forcas. May I ask where am I currently?" Furuichi choose to ignore the last bit of Dr. Forcas comment on his lifeforce that is as tough as a cockroach and instead ask the question that he has always wanted to ask but don't have the opportunity to do so until now.

"You are currently in one of my hospital room in the Northern Stronghold. If you have any more question, you should ask them" After finishing this sentence, he turn his gaze to the door of Furuichi's room. Furuichi follow Dr. Forcas gaze and the door opening slowly revealing Behemoth, Jabberwock follow by Laymia. "Well then I will take my leave since I got other patient that need my attention" Dr. Forcas leave Furuichi alone to deal with his visitors.

"It been awhile, young one. How are you currently feeling?" Behemoth begin his greeting first. Furuichi reply Behemoth question properly "I'm feel fine except my body feel a little stiff after sleeping for a few days". Behemoth look at Furuichi with his usual smirk "You look quite calm despite you found out the reason of your collapse and admitted into a hospital". "Well, I often get surprises when I stay beside Oga so I used to it now" Furuichi reply calmly to Behemoth remark. "Heh, not bad kid. Before you fainted, what do you feel?". Furuichi look like thinking through Behemoth question and finally answer his question "I feel a sharp sense of pain and then my eyesight suddenly turn dark".

After hearing Furuichi answer, Behemoth smirk become deeper and make Furuichi feel more nervous than before although he doesn't let it show on his face. "I want you to follow us for a while and I will explain the current situation on the road" Behemoth urge Furuichi to follow him and from behind Behemoth, Jabberwock and Laymia attention on him which make his nervousness almost reaching breaking point. Furuichi hurry follow after Behemoth with Jabberwock and Laymia watching him from behind them. This walk make Furuichi want to cry and his inner thought screaming to faster let him go home.

"Recently, the pillar squad receive a high level mission to track down a dangerous individual with his organization and we successfully found their hideout. After that we mount a surprise attack to catch their leader and organization which is 4 days ago" After informing Furuichi of one of their mission, Behemoth look at Furuichi meaningfully and continue with his explanation "Unfortunately, the enemy is too strong and we didn't expect the enemy will be so strong with several high level demon that can deter low level god in their ranks but the most scary one is their leader with the strength at the level that can take down a high god. Their unexpected strength cause a great loss to the pillar squad and some of the Pillar General suffer great injuries as well as the Pillar Baron. Just as we at the wit end due to this unexpected situation, another unexpected situation or should we call it miracle happen to the pillar squad"

Behemoth suddenly turn around and stare into Furuichi eyes intensely causing Furuichi to start sweating. "The pillar squad suddenly gain a burst of strength that allow them to escape the perilous situation and the members that receive the burst of strength is only limited to those that have already made a contract with you which means only pillar squad general, baron, Jabberwock's personal subordinates as well as us commanders. Therefore, the upper echelon of pillar squad only suffers at most serious injuries that still can be treated by Dr. Forcas while many of the soldier below them perish in this mission. "

Furuichi barely able to mutter his reply under the pressure from Behemoth "It indeed is a miracle but how is it related to me." Furuichi lies with his eyes open. They stare at each other eyes for a while which seem to be eternity to Furuichi. Behemoth finally break his gaze and turn back to the front. They walk in silence until they reach in front of a door. This entire journey has made Furuichi entire back almost drench in sweat. Before they open the door, Behemoth speak once more to answer Furuichi previous question "Because we can feel you did something through the connection of our contract and we heard your voice. After we escape from our enemy and reorganize our army, I have send Hecadoth and Graphel to check on you and they found you collapse on the floor almost devoid of any energy. Both of them have rush back and send you to Dr. Forcas despite their injuries"

Furuichi brain freeze for a moment and after a few seconds, Furuichi choose to continue his lies "Behemoth-san, I really don't know anything about this and there must be other reason to cause me suddenly lost my spiritual energy" Furuichi only receive a snicker from Behemoth for his explanation. Behemoth didn't give another chance to Furuichi to continue proving his innocence when he reach out his hand to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The scenery behind the door is a vast plain fill with sand and the plants located far away shown sign of collapsing as well as withering. The squad member that is on the plain stop whatever work they are doing and arrange themselves into a neat formation with their leader at the front when Behemoth walk-in. "How is the preparation going on?" Behemoth ask the assemble pillar member. The biggest pillar baron, Basilisk take the report from his subordinate and other pillar baron and look through it at once "Sir, all preparation is almost done and we're ready to depart anytime now"

"Good, we will depart now." After Behemoth finish his command, all the assemble members of pillar squad move immediately and disappear into the woods. "Uhm, Behemo.." Before Furuichi could finish his sentence, Behemoth already disappear and suddenly Furuichi feel a thick killing aura behind him. Furuichi slowly turn his head and saw Jabberwock look like a black bear killing machine that ready to slaughter anyone standing in front of him. "Run" There is only one word come out of Jabberwock but that one word enough to make Furuichi run for his life. Furuichi immediately run towards the direction where the pillar squad disappear. Furuichi run like his life depend on it. No, his life really depend on it and when he begin barely able to see the tail of the moving pillar squad far in front of him. Furuichi feel like a ray of hope slowly shine on him but just as the light about to appear, it also disappear at the speed of light when he feel the killing intent behind him intensify. Furuichi turn his head around one more time and he deeply regret it because he can see Jabberwock run leisurely behind him with a grin in his face that say I can catch you anytime however I will allow you to enjoy your living moment a little longer. Furuichi run for his life a lot harder than before.

After running for his life for a long time, Furuichi saw a goddess descend in front of him. No, sorry it not a goddess, it a god that can save him from his killer. "Behemoth-san, please save me." Furuichi moving very smoothly and as if expected towards the back of Behemoth asking for help. Jabberwock stop in front of Behemoth and his grin grow wider as he stare at Furuichi "Kid, you can run quite fast". "Thank you" That is the only thing he can say under the threat of his life. "Furuichi, you can take a rest over there" Behemoth point to the direction where Hecadoth, Agiel and Odonel taking their rest. "Hold on, Behemoth-san!" Again, Behemoth already disappear from his earlier place leaving Furuichi and Jabberwock alone. Furuichi dash toward Hecadoth direction as soon as his wall of protection disappear again. "Hecadoth, please let me stay with you!" Furuichi begging receive a slightly annoy response from Hecadoth "I can hear you properly, you don't need to shout". Furuichi say his thanks and go sulking at the corner of Hecadoth group. Furuichi laments on his bad luck on this few days is broken by Hecadoth "Here some water and our military food ration"

Furuichi give his thanks once more to Hecadoth. Furuichi feel the military ration taste very bland and wondering if human can actually eat demon military ration. After Furuichi finish his ration, Furuichi start his talk with Hecadoth since Hecadoth is the one he most familiar with. "Hecadoth, do you know why I'm here?" Hecadoth look at Furuichi with his sadist knowing smirk "Only the commander able to answer your question" Furuichi become more aggressive when he see Hecadoth smirk "You does know something. Tell me!" Hecadoth face look like he enjoying Furuichi reaction and his smirk become more apparent. Hecadoth choose to ignore Furuichi and let Furuichi continue with his ranting. Furuichi ranting is stop by Agiel when Agiel suddenly hug him from behind which Furuichi greatly appreciate it. "Furuichi, you could really run quite fast. Even though we suddenly increase our speed, you still can catch up with us" Hearing what Agiel say about him during his run from his persecutor make Furuichi fire up once more. "What! You guys increase your speed when I get chase by Jabberwock" Agiel look naughtily at Furuichi and say "Well, we all see you still got a lot of energy so we increase our speed a lot more than we plan. At first we will let you rest after you run every 200km but after we see you still can move, we increase it to 500km. You really surprise us when you still look very energetic after running 500km. Is it because you're Oga Tatsumi partner?"

Information from Agiel make Furuichi self-control slowly crumble to pieces. "WTF, you guys actually not only increase your speed but also the traveling distance. Furthermore, the distance that you guys initially set is something that totally cannot achieve by normal human. No, there is something more important than that, you guys actually already plan to make me go traveling with you guys!" Agiel look at Furuichi with the same smirk at Hecadoth face. Before Furuichi could continue his complains, Behemoth announce their rest is ended already and they need to continue their journey. Just as what happen earlier of the day at the Northern Fortress when Behemoth give out his order, Jabberwock appear behind him while releasing killing intent and mutter "Run". Furuichi start his run following the pillar squad once more.

This situation got repeated 3 more times and finally stop when it becomes night time. Furuichi could only cry staring at the night sky and lament his bitter little life. Beside him the squad member already finish setting out all the camps and currently patrolling the area. During dinner time, Furuichi sit together with Hecadoth as usual and listen to Hecadoth, Agiel and Odonel conversation. In the middle of their conversation, Hecadoth turn around and look at Furuichi with his sadist gaze "Furuichi, we conclude from our meeting with the commander just now that you can actually run more than 2000km so we decided to increase it to 3000km tomorrow" The new information come out from Hecadoth mouth finally make Furuichi snap. Furuichi face become void of any emotion and he slowly stand up. Furuichi reaction surprise Hecadoth a little bit even though they already expected it.

Furuichi walk to Behemoth direction and when Behemoth try to repeat his disappearing act, Furuichi instantly move in front of Behemoth to stop Behemoth from running away. Surprise expression appear on the face of every pillar including Behemoth and Jabberwock. "Behemoth-san why you make me follow you guys?" Behemoth begin his explanation with his old man tone "After we suffer defeat from previous mission, the mission reason of failure already reported to the Demon King and the mission is put on hold by the order of the Demon king. We were given a new mission to investigate the unrest in the area between the Vlad Forest and the unexplored land."

"What your current mission got to do with me?" Furuichi look at Behemoth with a serious expression. Behemoth look back at Furuichi with a smiling expression "You have been employing our service a lot when you are studying in Ishiyama High so I think it time to collect our service fee especially you have cause quite a lot of difficulties to our member." This time Furuichi expression become stun and he retort back at Behemoth with a righteous aura around him "Those tissue was given by the Demon King, you should collect your fees from him"

"It will have been fine if you use those tissue to save your life or handle important matters but you use it around to beating up thug. Have you consider the member of the pillar squad summon by you may have been in danger if they are on mission. I even receive other report like you summon them during their meal, bath, and when they're using the toilet. I could only accept all of their complains quietly since I'm the one who give the tissues to the Demon King but isn't you also need to hold some responsibility?" The moment Behemoth finish his word, Furuichi could feel the tension around the pillar squad increasing and even Jabberwock standing behind Behemoth giving him death glare.

Furuichi could only accept his current predicament since it his fault. "I'm sorry for my previous conduct but what can I do even if you bring me to your mission. Because of me you guys have to slow down your speed and cause delay to your traveling schedule" The one who answer Furuichi is Jabberwock rather than Behemoth. "Don't worry, you can at least serve as food to the wild demon beast and you just need to run harder tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"I UNDERSTAND" Furuichi answer Jabberwock while running back to Hecadoth. Hecadoth only stare at him when Furuichi come back to his side. Furuichi look pitifully at hecadoth. Hecadoth ignore him as usual and throw him a bunch of clothes and a pair of boots. When Furuichi look carefully at the clothes, it is actually pillar squad uniform and coat. "You guys don't have any other clothes prepare for me?" Furuichi ask Hecadoth after taken a look at the uniform. Hecadoth give a small and sharp glance to Furuichi before he give his reply "Take it or you can wear the same clothes for the entire duration of the mission" Furuichi can only accept the uniform grudgingly and change out of the clothes that supplies by Dr. Forcas hospital. Furuichi sleep together with Hecadoth and Odonel that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Starting from the second day onwards, Furuichi choose to run beside Hecadoth rather than letting Jabberwock chase behind him in order to encourage him to run faster. At first Furuichi still have energy to mutter his complaints beside Hecadoth but after the third day, Furuichi completely lost his energy. After Jabberwock find out Furuichi can run up to 4000km per day on the third day, Furuichi have been push to reach his limit every day. When they finally reach their destination on the fifth day, he become very happy because he can finally end his daily run quota. Furuichi have once ask Laymia that have been silence throughout their journey other method to reach their destination. Laymia answer is one that kill all his hope. It looks like no demon willing to go near the inner area of Vlad Forest and only powerful being such as dragon willing to go near it so there is no transportation. Moreover, the energy in and near Vlad Forest always changing and don't follow any pattern cause them to unable to use their technology or power to transfer to their desire destination. Therefore, they leave with one option: Run.

"Hecadoth, how do you guys know there are problem in this area when there is no one willing to come into the Vlad Forest?" Furuichi ask this question to Hecadoth after Behemoth split them into a few team to investigate. Hecadoth have been unofficially assign as Furuichi nanny in this journey. Hecadoth receive this position readily and take care of Furuichi. Furuichi is happy to receive guidance from hecadoth and at the same time he still feels like crying for a different reason. This is because he often gets bully or tease by Hecadoth before he explains anything. Agiel often join in to tease him and occasionally Odonel with others pillar member will participate in it as well.

Hecadoth look at Furuichi like it couldn't be help that he such a stupid child even though he actually smart and able to manipulate peoples to do as he bid if he wishes to. "We get the information from travellers and researcher that visited this area. Furthermore, the intelligence department from the castle already confirm there indeed some changes occur recently at the same area. That why we were sent here to investigate and if the changes pose a threat to the kingdom, we will swiftly eliminate the threat." The communication between Hecadoth and Furuichi has change to this type recently where Hecadoth look at Furuichi like he is a natural born idiot. Furuichi is accepting this type of communication as well after it happen so many times. It can't be help that Furuichi give up on it after he lose to Hecadoth sharp tongue multiple times and each times he loses, he receive a new emotional scar.

"Then what exactly are we doing now?" Furuichi next question make Hecadoth think Furuichi stupidity have reach to the level of punk that surround him before or is it because he hangs out around those punk too much that his intelligence is regressing. After contemplating this issue for a while, Hecadoth begin to bully Furuichi. Hecadoth land a small hit on Furuichi head and start his explanation. "We are currently looking for any new species of plants and demon beasts that start living in this area. We will also be looking for any strange energy fluctuation that can influence the living things in this area. If we find anything strange, we would need to report to commander first at the base and if we couldn't find anything at all, we need to be back at the base after 3 hours." Furuichi give a nod of understanding to Hecadoth. They continue their investigation and didn't find anything out of place. It not like Furuichi know what he should paying attention to since everything in the Underworld is strange and foreign to him.

Every team arrive at the meeting point after 3 hours and report the same things. They all couldn't find anything unusual in this area. "This is truly strange to think we couldn't find anything and have even confirm the validity of the information from both of our informants and castle" The comment from Behemoth make Furuichi heart go beating very fast and his 8th sense tell him something bad will really happen. Jabberwock shrug his shoulder and give his uninterested look to this matter "Pops, there no use thinking about it. How about we make a camp here tonight and see if anything will happen? It best if there is interesting opponent appear tonight to entertain me." Behemoth look at Jabberwock that have been getting bored in this journey and give out a sigh. "We will set up camp here tonight and continue our investigation tomorrow morning". Furuichi inner voice want to shout at Jabberwock _You stupid musclehead fighting maniac don't jinx the situation anymore than is it. The current situation is already going in the standard direction of fighting manga. I don't want to die in my sleep without knowing the reason or get heart attack in the middle of my sleep._ Furuichi can only continue to cry in his heart as usual in front of Jabberwock.

The camping location is near the lake so it allows everyone to take a bath. Furuichi is very happy with this news because he never try to not taking a bath after exercise for several days before and what most important to Furuichi is the chance of peeking at pillar squad female members taking a bath. However, Furuichi bad intention get shot down directly by Laymia and others. They give out warning to all of men that whoever try to peak at them will not have a corpse while oozing dense dark killing aura that can kill hundreds of men immediately.

Furuichi take a bath later with the rest of the men. Furuichi is in bliss when he thought of sharing the same bath water with the beautiful woman while the other men that is bathing around him is distancing themselves from him except Hecadoth. Hecadoth who already familiar with Furuichi antics give Furuichi a small punch in the head. "Ouch, why hit me?" Hecadoth answer Furuichi with a disgust clearly showing on his face. "Stop it, you are making me and the others feels gross" Hearing Hecadoth complains, Furuichi slowly pay attention his attention to his surroundings and finally notice that other members are at quite a far distance from him and Hecadoth. Furuichi find this situation similar to when everybody in Ishiyama High distancing themselves from him and give him mean nickname. Furuichi know instantly that the teary episode that happen to him in Ishiyama High will be repeated here. Furuichi start to cry again thinking about this not so far into the future prediction. Hecadoth let Furuichi cry as usual and pour more salt into his wounds. "If you don't stop being creepy, all female member of Behemoth 34th pillar squad will start treating you harshly or you should let me directly beat you until you don't dare to make any disgusting face"

Inside the tent, Furuichi receive beating from Hecadoth again when he won't stop crying beside him. Furuichi go to sleep with grievances toward Hecadoth and lamenting his future reputation. After Furuichi finally fallen asleep with tears in his eyes, Furuichi is shock awake by the loud siren that comparable with baby Beel crying. He finds the situation is very chaotic outside with every member of pillar squad running all over to inquires the cause of disturbance. Furuichi curse Jabberwock nonstop inside his heart for Jabberwock stupid mouth that bring this disaster to them. Hecadoth urgent voice stop Furuichi internal cursing "Furuichi, we're currently under attack by unknown monster and you need to follow my instruction." Furuichi feels weird that Hecadoth is inform about this situation so quick but he thinks maybe they are using special method of relaying information. Furuichi follow Hecadoth direction until they reach Behemoth and other pillars and they already in the middle of busy issuing out orders to the lower ranking soldier. The moment Furuichi and Hecadoth arrives, they get tease by Agiel for taking their sweet time together which Hecadoth ignore it and Furuichi strongly deny it.

Behemoth didn't pay attention to them and continue give out his orders. After Behemoth finish arranging his troops, he look at Furuichi for a moment. Furuichi seem to take the hint from Behemoth. "Don't worry, Behemoth-san. I will find a place to hide myself" Everybody give the same dead stare to Furuichi after hearing his response. Furuichi look at them with a look of a victim "Why are you guys looking at me like that? You guys know I completely helpless in this kind of situation!"

"Cough" The single cough from Behemoth take everybody attention back to his direction and Jabberwock step in front of Behemoth making other turn their attention to his side. Jabberwock directly look at Hecadoth and give his order that make Furuichi want to make a run for his life. "Hecadoth, he is your responsibility and if his action gives any disadvantage to us, you can directly throw him into the flock of monster" Hecadoth response with a salute and give an understanding look. Jabberwock look satisfy with Hecadoth response and directly give out his mission start signal. Hecadoth pull Furuichi collar and drag him to their assign position. Furuichi want to run away from Hecadoth but a single sinister glare from Hecadoth instantly stop Furuichi struggle. The order from Jabberwock made Furuichi really scare that Hecadoth will throw him into the flock of monster. Hecadoth throw Furuichi roughly at the corner of the battlefield. Furuichi want to make his complain to Hecadoth when he saw the enemy in front of them and give his automatic retort. "Why it whole body cover by fur and only have two big eyes? Isn't this is the kind of look that will make girls squeal in delight on how cute is it."

Hecadoth standard action is to directly hit Furuichi in the head. Furuichi look at Hecadoth with his teary eyes and open his mouth to complains "Stop hitting my head! I will become idiot if you continue hitting my head on the same spot." Hecadoth answer Furuichi with a snort "You are originally idiot so hitting you no matter how many times won't make a difference". After Hecadoth retort back to Furuichi complains, Hecadoth join the battle. Furuichi look at the dangerous scene in front of him and run to the dark corner of a tree to hide. The battle is very fierce and every member of the pillar squad fight with vigor. They look excited with the battle even though their numbers are severely lacking compare to the flock of monster. Furuichi inner voice shout loudly at Behemoth 34th pillar squad _You bunch of battle maniac_.

The flock of monster begin to calm down after one hour. The carcasses of the monster are littering everywhere on the ground and the surroundings is damage from the battle and monster stampede. Hecadoth walk to Furuichi hiding place after he deal with the beast near him when a sudden loud laugh echo from the sky interrupt Hecadoth meeting with Furuichi. "Hahaha, it seems like Behemoth 34th pillar squad still have some credibility to their reputation even though they were running away with their tails between their legs last time" All members of the pillar squad enrage and shaking at the owner of the voice. There are three mysterious figures floating in the sky and looking down on all of them.

"Why don't you all come down and have a round with us?" The challenging voice of Behemoth come from a distance quite far away from Furuichi location. The enemy response with a non-interested tone on its own "We have no interest in dealings with weaklings". They are totally looking down on them and didn't put them in their eyes at all. One of them continue after giving them a contempt look "However, our leader wishes to test our new bio weapon on you all and you guys are suitable enough as test subject. With that being said, the first wave is just a trial. This time is the real deal." The enemy take out a device and press a button. The number of monster appear is a lot larger than before and the monster look extremely enrage. The movement from those monsters sent the earth on their feet shaking louder than before. Suddenly, a ray of light come from the sky and everyone caught in surprise. They all get blasted away by the attack including Furuichi. Hecadoth immediately run towards Furuichi when he saw one of the ray of light heading towards them. Hecadoth get blasted away with Furuichi into the lake.

Furichi panic when he suddenly got blasted away and drop inside the lake. Furuichi is struggling inside the water when he got pull by someone else towards the surface. Furuichi wipe his face and look clearly at his surroundings. He is inside a cave with Hecadoth getting on shore and pull Furuichi out of the water. Furuichi ask Hecadoth after he has calm down and cough all the water out of his lung "What happen just now?" Hecadoth expression look very grim and make Furuichi feel the situation very terrible. "They are the enemy that we face on our last mission that cause great casualty to us" Furuichi suck in his breath when he heard the enemy they facing now is the same one that make Behemoth 34th pillar squad run away due to their opponent is too strong. Hecadoth analyse Furuichi reaction and move forward into the cave. Furichi quickly follow Hecadoth "What should we do now?". Hecadoth voice is one that use to talk with an idiot. "Searching for an exit or you can try going back through the water way which I don't mind giving it a try" Furuichi is clinch on the second idea because he doesn't know how deep their location is. Moreover, it is dark inside the lake and will make reaching the surface harder.

"It better to search the exit of the cave" Furuichi answer earn a snort from Hecadoth. Furuichi notice their surroundings is bright even though they are inside a cave. He wonders if Hecadoth use his power to light the cave. Their walk continues in silence and Furuichi become more awkward as time goes by. He decided to use this opportunity to ask Hecadoth something especially now there are only two of them here. "Hecadoth, why are you guys bring me to here?" It is the same question that Furuichi once directed at Behemoth. Hecadoth stop at his track and turn his body to look at Furuichi eyes directly. Hecadoth mouth turning into a smirk looking at Furuichi "Isn't you partially aware of the reason already" Hecadoth answer is not a question but a statement. There suddenly a powerful pressure erupts from Furuichi body and Hecadoth smirk become longer. "We have already make an estimation of your strength but seeing it in person still give me a complete surprise. You really have change from a completely powerless human into a powerful one and I think your strength should be comparable to Oga Tatsumi. How did you obtain your current strength?"

Furuichi face is completely expressionless towards Hecadoth comment on his strength. Hecadoth continue looking at Furuichi and holding his hand out to Furuichi "Furuichi, do you want to bind a soul contract with me?" Hecadoth question this time successfully cause a reaction on Furuichi face. Furuichi eyes widen at Hecadoth offer. He understands the seriousness of the offer and shouldn't be decide randomly. Hecadoth continue his self-monologue "From your reaction, I judge that you know the meaning of it. I will explain it to you anyway. Soul contract is completely different from the temporary contract we have made between us and the type of contract between Oga Tatsumi and the youngest prince. This contract will bind our soul together and if should one of us die, the other will follow."

Furuichi stare at Hecadoth face and his offer hand. Furuichi face is full of doubt as he continues to stare at Hecadoth in complete silence. Furuichi open his mouth after a few seconds of staring and his voice is flat "Why did you choose me now out of all the time?" Hecadoth answer with a carefree voice "Maybe our compatibility is good" Hecadoth reply made people feel he is playing with his conversation partner but this answer sends Furuichi into deep thought. Furuichi think back to the first time he use the tissue contract, the first demon he summon is Hecadoth. The second time he use it is when he get kidnap by the Fallen Angel and he once again get Hecadoth. He often get Hecadoth when he use the tissue contract and the number of times Hecadoth get summon to his side is the highest. Whenever Furuichi summon Hecadoth, Hecadoth always fulfil his demand and often indulge Furuichi in his extra request. Honestly speaking the debts that he owns to Hecadoth is the highest among everyone he knows. Furthermore, even after he graduate from Ishiyama High and stop using the tissue contract, Hecadoth still often visit him and Furuichi always ended up getting bully by him. Alright the last part is slightly upsetting him but looking back at it now the compatibility between them is indeed high.

Furuichi reminiscence is broken down when the wall where they standing suddenly collapse. The collapse wall reveals the situation on the outside of the cave. The pillar squad is engaging the wave of monster while Behemoth and Jabberwock is facing two out of the three mysterious figures floating in the sky just now. The third mysterious is fighting against Basilisk, Salamander and Laymia. It looks like the cave is connected to where they are camping. Hecadoth also shock by the collapse wall but quickly regain his calm. He called out to Furuichi and continue holding out his hand to him. Hecadoth voice made Furuichi turn back to face him and ignore the situation outside. There is hesitation and doubt inside Furuichi heart but a small part of Furuichi heart feel that he can trust and depend on him. Furuichi slowly holding out his hand to Hecadoth after a few seconds. Furuichi answer make Hecadoth happy and surprise since he didn't think he will approve of him so fast. Furuichi also surprise when Hecadoth made a happy face and not his usual damn smirking face after he accept his offer.

Hecadoth hold tight on Furuichi hand and begin to speak in an ancient language "For you. I should lend you my help and offer my soul to protect you. I swear that I will not betray you and answer your call when you need my help." Furuichi continue after Hecadoth and speak the same language as Hecadoth "I should likewise offer my help and my soul to you. I hereby acknowledge the contract between us and will lend you my help when you call my name" Their surroundings light out brightly and a deep connection is form between their soul and the memories of their soul is flow into their partner. When the light dim down and finally gone, Furuichi is still holding hand with Hecadoth and both their eyes is close digesting the information that is being share between them.

"Yoh, Yoh, there is actually someone making a contract in the middle of battlefield and it even a soul contract. Are they planning on committing suicide together? Hahaha!" The light of the contract forming between Furuichi and Hecadoth actually have attracted everyone attention from their battle. The voice of their enemy make Furuichi wake up from his deep concentration. Furuichi slowly open his eyes and look at the enemy spoken just now. The moment Furuichi gaze land on the enemy, the enemy get sent fly away a few yards from where he facing the pillar Barons just now while vomiting a few mouthfuls of blood. A shock expression appears on their enemy face and they stare at Furuichi in caution. However, Furuichi ignore their staring and look back at Hecadoth. Hecadoth already open his eyes when Furuichi send the enemy go flying. Hecadoth expression is a silly one because he is too shock to make a response and this make Furuichi laugh out loud.

Furuichi stop laughing when Hecadoth begin to regain his senses. He still feels shock looking at Furuichi current appearance. Furuichi look totally different from his usual appearance and at the same time still maintaining some of his main feature. His face look more mature and his height is reaching Hecadoth height. His silver long hair is tied in a ponytail and his hair look like it is shining or giving light out on its own. His overall body also look more build out than before and giving out the feel of an expert. Hecadoth usual perception of Furuichi is a small scrawny build short hair teen so when he opens his eyes and look at Furuichi, he got completely shock silly by his new appearance or should he say real appearance. He already knows about it from the memory flowing into him through the establish connection between their soul. However, acknowledging it and seeing it for himself is a totally different matter. Hecadoth feel like he had only been allows to look at the surface of the water all this while ago and then he finally gain permission to look underneath it now.

"Both of you bastard stop ignoring me" The enemy that were sent flying by Furuichi is very angry due to being injured by Furuichi and then get ignored by them. He look at them menacingly and attack them with his long sword. Both Furuichi and Hecadoth leap away from the attack. Seeing that their comrade has regain his bearing, the other 2 mysterious enemy resume their assault on Behemoth and Jabberwock. The rest of the pillar squad continue their battle with the ferocious monsters. The men with the long sword continue to attack Furuichi and Furuichi continue avoid his attack. The enemy look very dissatisfied with Furuichi action "Stop avoiding my attack and face me seriously". Furuichi look toward Hecadoth while continue to avoid the enemy attack. "Hecadoth, come and help me" Hecadoth finish up one of the monster that attack him and attack Furuichi opponent. This action made the enemy become angrier "A small fry like you should stay out of my sight". The enemy swing his sword to Hecadoth and deflect Hecadoth spear. The moment the enemy deflected Hecadoth spear, the enemy continue to swing his sword toward Hecadoth at a very fast speed causing Hecadoth unable to avoid the attack.

When the enemy sword about to land on Hecadoth, it get block by a huge axe. "You son of a bitch! Don't forget about us" Basilisk have blood drippling down his body and his eyes is pitch black. Salamander and Laymia take this chance to attack at the same time. The result is the enemy come out almost completely unscathed. The enemy snort at Basilisk, Salamander and Laymia "I almost forget about you guys when a slightly stronger guy come out. I will deal with you guys first and continue enjoy my battle with him" The enemy swing his sword at Basilisk as he look at Furuichi who now standing quietly at the corner of the battlefield. Hecadoth go to Furuichi side and defend Furuichi from the wave of monster. The enemy slowly overwhelming Basilisk and the others despite 3 pillar Baron cooperating to take him down. As the battle continues, a slight gap finally appear and the enemy target Salamander which is the weakest link between the three of them and with no other weapon to block his sword.

Salamander already brace himself to accept the attack but the attack never reach him no matter how long he wait. Salamander open his eyes to peak at the enemy and surprise that there is a lot of chains binding the enemy from multiple magic circle. The enemy also surprise when his movement get stop by the multiple magic circle come out of nowhere. Not only the sword holding enemy alone get his movement seal by the magic circle, all the monster in the battlefield also get chain by the same magic circle including the other 2 mysterious figures. Everyone on the battlefield is stupefied by this sight except for Furuichi and Hecadoth. "Thank you for buying me time" Furuichi voice is like a loudspeaker when the entire battlefield had gone silence. Everyone look at Furuichi and see that Furuichi is releasing a dense spiritual energy outside his body now.

The amount of spiritual energy release by Furuichi continue to increase until a bright and giant magic circle appear on the sky. The moment the giant magic circle appear, a lot of sweat begin to form behind the enemy while Behemoth 34th pillar squad look very excited with this reversal of situation. The magic circle begins release multiple rays of light, all aiming at the beasts and the three mysterious figure. All the monster dies the moment the ray of light on their body while the three mysterious figure suffer great damage from it. Behemoth 34th pillar squad didn't miss this chance and attack the three of them. All three of the remaining enemy aware the current situation is bad for them simultaneously take out a teleportation bead from their sleeve and teleport themselves out of there. Behemoth 34th pillar squad attack only meet with the air and earth on where the previous three enemy standing.

"Che! They run away. Furuichi, why did you let them run away?" Jabberwork is angry at Furuichi action of letting the enemy run away. Furuichi answer Jabberwock with a voice saying that this situation is not related to him "I'm tired. I want to sleep." Furuichi answer instantly send Jabberwock ready to pounce on him. Furuichi ignore the immediate threat and go under a tree to sleep. Behemoth stop Jabberwock action and check on Furuichi condition. "He used up his energy" Behemoth announce Furuichi condition after taking a look on him.


	5. Chapter 5

Furuichi feel his entire body is swaying and the wind is blowing hard on his face. This feeling is quite nice if not for the hard bed under his body. "Brat, you better open your eyes and get down now or I will throw you onto the ground" The familiar voice make Furuichi open his eyes wide and what enter his sight is Hecadoth actually carrying him on his back while running. Furuichi look around and see that they have started their journey back while he was sleeping. The last thing that Furuichi remember was after he exhausted his spiritual energy and the enemy retreated, Jabberwock is shouting something to him but he was too tired to respond so he randomly found some place to sleep.

After he finish recall back his memories, Furuichi find himself land on the ground and his butt is burning with pain from the fall. "Damn you Hecadoth. Don't suddenly drop me onto the ground. You should at least let me be prepare first" Hecadoth stand in front of Furuichi and hold out one of his hand to help Furuichi stand up. "I'm already warn you if you don't get down soon, I will throw you down" Furuichi huff at Hecadoth reply and glare at him "You should just let me quietly sleeping on your back". Hecadoth glare back at Furuichi "I'm already let you sleep on my back for half a day and I haven't taken a break myself after the enemies retreated. We have been speeding up our journey returning back to the headquarters."

Hecadoth complains make Furuichi take a look on the surroundings pillar squad member that have stop moving when they see Hecadoth suddenly stop and drop Furuichi on the ground. He can see the obvious injury on everybody body including Hecadoth and they haven't treat their injuries and yet, they choose to continue their journey. He gave a guilty look at Hecadoth and apologies "I'm sorry". Hecadoth look like he forgives Furuichi but his face still looks a little bit sullen.

"Furuichi, I heard from Hecadoth you can transfer us back to our headquarters. Can you do us the favor now?" Behemoth sudden request cut off the conversation between Furuichi and Hecadoth. Furuichi give Hecadoth a sharp glance when he heard Behemoth request. Hecadoth pretend he didn't see it and turn his sight to the impatient members of the pillar squad especially Jabberwock. Furuichi get the meaning when he follows Hecadoth sight and analyse the situation calmly. In other words, he had no choice but to offer him out since they don't know when the enemy will show out and on top of it the pillar squad is in their exhausted state. They don't stand a chance if the enemy return with stronger reinforcement so they need to quickly get out of this area first. Hecadoth who have taken a look at his own abilities through the memories sharing between them understand that he could definitely transfer they all back to the headquarter safely.

Furuichi give a loud sigh when he understands the current situation. Furuichi turn to an empty spot and slowly rise his hand. A black hole that is larger than the one made by Yolda is appearing in front of Furuichi hand. "You damn stalker. You sell me out quite fast" Furuichi walk into the dark hole after he mutter those words to Hecadoth. Hecadoth only smirk at Furuichi in response and follow Furuichi into the dark hole. The rest of the pillar squad follow after them after they see Hecadoth step into it without any caution.

They instantly arrive at the plain around Behemoth 34th pillar squad headquarter the moment they step through the black hole. Their arrival is greeted by the caution look from the leftover army left to defence the fortress. They relax their guard when they see Behemoth and the rest of the members that went on the journey slowly appearing from the black hole. The pillar Baron Ying Long is the first one to step forward and greet Behemoth. "Welcome back Commander. We thought there are intruders when we sense an unfamiliar space distortion appear inside the fortress" Ying Long explain their action while giving a guarded look at Furuichi.

"It alright after all we didn't send any word or signal that we're returning. I will explain the rest over the meeting tonight. You all can continues your original duty now. The rest of us that went out will get some rest now" Ying Long and the other begin to go back to their works or supposed to. They stop their step when they heard someone calling out to Behemoth. "Behemoth-san, I can go home now, right?" Furuichi give his begging look at Behemoth. Behemoth flash Furuichi one of his standard sly smile "I still need your help on current matters so you need to stay here for a while". Furuichi continue to beg Behemoth with his teary eyes "But I still got lecture class to attend and finish up on my project"

"Hohoho, you don't need to worry about it. I already know you currently on summer break and you have finish up all your college project. Don't bother to lie to me since I already confirm it with Hecadoth". Furuichi give a betrayed look at Hecadoth and continue to beg Behemoth. "Behemoth-san, a college student summer break is a precious thing and I have the right to reject this stay over" Furuichi face look totally enlightened and plan to run away by himself. Behemoth only raise one of his eyebrows "You sure you want me to read it out?" Furuichi look puzzlingly at Behemoth question. Behemoth take a paper from Laymia and read it to Furuichi "On X day X month 20XX year, you summon Jabberwock to punch Alaindelon, the transfer demon in order to capture pictures of the demon maid, Hildagarde wearing her swimsuits but ended up with failure. Next, On X day X month 20XX year, you summon Yata to peak on the Red Tail member bath and ended up in failure. Then, on X…"

"You can stop reading the list already, Behemoth-san. I will stay. I promise I will definitely stay" Furuichi entire face went red with embarrassment and he desperately stop Behemoth while crying. Behemoth face look very satisfied with Furuichi answer "Hehe, I hereby welcome you to my personal army and please enjoy your stay here" Behemoth left Furuichi crying beside Hecadoth after he speak his welcoming words. Hecadoth and Agiel drag the crying Furuichi to the infirmary and they get a lot of attention on the way there. To those ordinary soldier, it a rare sight to see two pillar General dragging a soldier together.

Dr. Forcas waiting area is full of newly arrive home pillar squad. Furuichi, Hecadoth and Agiel have to wait for quite a long time for their treatment. Dr. Forcas only give some pills and oilment to Hecadoth and Agiel while he is advice to get more sleep to recover his spiritual energy. Furuichi give a small nod to Dr. Forcas and ask Dr. Forcas where Lamia is when he could't see her helping Dr. Forcas. "Lamia get called by Hilda to help with their current project so she currently not available here" Dr. Forcas answer make Furuichi become very nervous and sweat starting to form on his back. Dr. Forcas look at Furuichi nervous face and he seems to be able to guess the reason already "Don't worry about it. Behemoth, Laymia and me already ask Lamia to not tell Oga Tatsumi and his party about what happen to you." Furuichi face change from white to a healthier colour after he hear that the matter regarding him being admitted into hospital in the Underworld was kept secret from Oga and his acquaintances. Dr. Forcas look carefully at Furuichi for a few seconds and give his advice "I can kind of guess the reason you keep your secret from Oga Tatsumi. I don't know how long we can help you keep your secret but the choice is yours" Dr. Forcas advice make Furuichi take a long breath and his face become pale once more.

Furuichi tug at Hecadoth sleeve and Hecadoth lead Furuichi out of Dr. Forcas room. Furuichi follow Hecadoth to a long hallway and hold his head up when Hecadoth stop walking. Hecadoth stop in front of a room and bid Agiel farewell. Furuichi follow Hecadoth into the room and found out that it is actually Hecadoth bedroom. The room look organized and clean but from the memories Furuichi receive from Hecadoth, Furuichi know the truth is that Hecadoth have made many secret spaces to hide his dirty laundry and secret stash that he doesn't want others to know about. Hecadoth shove a pair of pyjama to him "We don't have a guest room here and you have to stay at my room temporarily until commander arrange a place for you to stay. You can sleep with me until the time for dinner" Furuichi nod at Hecadoth and look at the bed. "Where am I sleeping?"

Furuichi question earn a reluctant look from Hecadoth. "You will sleep with me on my bed because I don't have extra bed" Furuichi open his eyes wide and put a distance between him and Hecadoth. "I also don't want to share my bed with you but I don't have other choice. I don't want to get blame by the commander if you fall sick sleeping on the floor" Hecadoth cross his arm and try to defend himself. Furuichi hug his body and sit on the only chair in the room "I can sleep here". Furuichi action cause Hecadoth to furrow his brows "Dr. Forcas say you need proper sleep to recover so you better listen to me now" Furuichi continue to refuse Hecadoth until Hecadoth hit him in the head with his fist and forcefully make Furuichi obey him. Furuichi sleep on Hecadoth bed after he taken his bath while Hecadoth take his bath after Furuichi. Furuichi go to sleep first because he doesn't want to deal with the awkwardness later.

In the middle of his sleep, Furuichi suddenly feel someone gaze on him. When Furuichi open his eyes, he saw Agiel looking at him with light blinking in her eyes. Agiel give him a squeal when Furuichi and Hecadoth open their eyes looking at her. "Kyaa! I want to tell this to Captain Laymia and others" Furuichi and Hecadoth are stun by Agiel sudden excitement. They let Agiel running out of the room after coming in unannounced. Both of them understand Agiel excitement only after they look at each other and what kind of misunderstand they have produced. They immediately jump down from the bed and change into their uniform at the fastest speed possible to went after Agiel. In the end, they have to stop their search when Hecadoth notice it time for their dinner meeting.

Hecadoth lead Furuichi to a large hall where all the pillars are currently sitting on the long tables busy chitchatting with each other. Furuichi follow Hecadoth to one of the table and take a seat beside him. Graphel who is sitting beside Hecadoth give Furuichi a few weird looks and decided to talk with Hecadoth. "Hey Hecadoth, who is the guy sitting beside you?" Furuichi give an incredulous look at Graphel while Hecadoth don't have any reaction "It's Furuichi. This is his real appearance.". This time Graphel is the one who look at Furuichi incredulously while several other pillars who didn't join Behemoth group mission this time also get shock by Hecadoth answer. Hecadoth didn't bother with their reaction and take a drink from the glass in front of him. Graphel watch Hecadoth finish his drink and begin bombard Hecadoth with his question. "What do you mean by real appearance? Are you saying he been deceiving all of us all this while?"

"As I saying the appearance he shows you all right now is his real appearance. The fake appearance that he shows you guys before is just an illusion he cast on himself and he only start casting the illusion when he admitted into his current college." Graphel look like he unable to accept Hecadoth explanation and continue to question Hecadoth "This is impossible even if he able to deceive us who is in the rank of pillar General, there is no way he can deceive the commander and the pillar Baron" Hecadoth consider Graphel reaction a normal one even he got completely shocked when he get to look at Furuichi real appearance. "Then, can you explain his current appearance? Are you saying his current appearance is the fake one while the one we saw before is real?" Graphel unable to refute Hecadoth claims and continue to stare at Furuichi with his mouth wide open.

"Is my current appearance really looks that difference from before?" Furuichi ask Hecadoth but the one who answer Furuichi question is Graphel "You look like a completely difference person!". "You can't blame Graphel overreaction since we who were present there also have a hard time believing our eyes" Agiel join into the conversation and support Graphel statement. "AGIEL" Both Furuichi and Hecadoth shout Agiel name when they finally found her. "Yeah, Agiel-chan is here" Agiel reply them energetically with a playful smirk.

"Agiel, the situation you see just now in Hecadoth room is not as you think it is. Hecadoth is lending me his bed because I don't have a place to stay" Furuichi frantically trying to explain the misunderstand between him and Hecadoth. "Oh, I see" Agiel face look like she just lost her fun and then her face change back to her usual cheerful face. Furuichi breath out a sigh of relief after he clear the misunderstanding in Hecadoth room just now.

"Agiel, what are you guys talking about?" Graphel look very interested in what Furuichi and Agiel talking about. Agiel face immediately beaming with light when she has one of her audience attention causing Furuichi to have a bad feeling about this. "The thing is just now when I go look for Heca-chan and Furuichi for dinner, I saw them hugging each other intimately in the bed" Agiel revelation immediately make the pillars sitting around Furuichi and Hecadoth suck in a breath of air and burst into excitement. "Hecadoth, I don't know you have such interest" Graphel give Hecadoth and Furuichi a few suspicious look and comment on Hecadoth potential interest. "We don't have such relationship and we didn't hug each each other" Furuichi rebut Graphel claims towards his relationship with Hecadoth. "Then, you acknowledge that you guys actually sharing a bed together" Furuichi unable to rebut Graphel words causing Agiel to laugh louder than before.

"I don't mind your preferences as long as you complete your duty properly" Naga cold voice coming from the front seat of their table. "Captain, I definitely don't have such preferences" Hecadoth feel black lines is falling on his head when his Captain take this seriously. "Geez, Hecadoth you don't have to be shy about this. We all already know you always have an interest in Furuichi. You can just come out in the open with it"

"I repeat this for the last time. I don't have such preferences and you should stop your joke already, Agiel" Hecadoth glare intensely at Agiel. Agiel make a pouting face at Hecadoth "Muh, you are no fun at all. I will stop pursuing this matter but Heca-chan, we all know that you have been paying attention at Furuichi. In fact, you guys have gone off on your own during the battle on our last mission"

"Is that true?" Zela who is sitting on the other table look like he shocks by the news that just leak by Agiel. "It true. It 100% genuine. Everybody who go on to the mission last time with commander can prove my words. Hecadoth bring Furuichi to an isolated place in the middle of the battle and successfully bind a soul contract with Furuichi"

"SOUL CONTRACT!" Every pillar inside the room is shock by another news leak by Agiel except for the pillars that went onto the same trip. "Hecadoth, why do you shorten your life for this human? I know you like this kid but I never thought that you will sacrifice your life for him. Or is it like Agiel said that your sexuality leans towards the other side!" Graphel who unable to accept this fact had hold onto Hecadoth shoulder tightly expressing his concern and genuine shock. Graphel know Hecadoth very well especially they have been in the same team for so many years. He knows that Hecadoth is a sadist and he always put his life as first priority.

"Because he worth it and my preferences don't lean onto the other side" Hecadoth determine face and voice make Graphel become speechless. Graphel change his target and grab hold of Furuichi collar "Brat! What have you done to Hecadoth?" Furuichi who have been quietly crying after getting shot down by Graphel feel his life have been truly bad this few days. Firstly, he was blackmail by Behemoth and now his sexuality is currently being doubt. While he wallowing in his sadness, he suddenly got accused by Graphel for doing something he haven't done.

"Graphel, release Furuichi right now" Hecadoth try to made Graphel to put down Furuichi while the other pillars standing around them watching the show in front of them. "I'm didn't do anything. I swear I didn't do anything" Furuichi try to prove his innocence but sadly Graphel didn't believe him.

"All of you shut the hell up now!" A loud shout accompanied by a burst of power instantly made the whole hall become silence. Nobody dared to utter a word and everybody turned their head toward the source of the voice they know very well. Jabberwock and Behemoth were standing at the front hall now looking at all of them. Graphel reluctantly release Furuichi and return to his original seat together with other pillars. Furuichi feel thankful to Jabberwock for the first time. He almost suffocated with Graphel face just an inch from his own face.

Behemoth start his speech when all the pillars have properly seated. "Our meeting tonight is to discuss the latest attack made by the newly established group "Dark End". We all have suffer defeat from Dark End before and in the latest mission lead by me, we were under attacked by 3 of their core member and we successfully repelled them. The disturbance at the border of Vlad Forest and the undeveloped land is a trap that set up to lure us out and I'm confidence that they will continue to target us using trap like this. Therefore, any suspicious mission will be rejected from now on and any mission that require our service will be accompany by Jabberwock and me. That all."

"Sir, I heard from Agiel that Hecadoth and Furuichi run off somewhere during the battle. Will there be any punishment for them?" Yata raised up his hand and looked at Furuichi and Hecadoth direction.

"In regards to this, I haven't decided yet. Hecadoth. Furuichi. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Behemoth look at Hecadoth and Furuichi while playing with his mustache.

Hecadoth stand up and begin to testified for himself "Yes, Sir. We didn't run off in the first place as claimed by Yata but rather we get blasted by one of the attack from the enemy and dropped into the lake. We found a cave inside the lake and decided to search for the exit through the cave when the wall beside us suddenly crumble down."

"Yeah! We didn't run off and why am I included in the punishment?! I'm just a passer-by that get drag into it and I'm not even part of the army" Furuichi feel very indignant for himself. He just an innocent passer-by that were forced to accompanied them to their mission and yet he need to be subject to punishment.

"Your punishment will be put on hold for now and you need to submit a detail report on the incident. I will investigate your case later" Furuichi look relief after hearing Behemoth decision.

While Furuichi rejoicing over it, Yata click his tongue and continue to dig into it "Sir, I also heard that they formed a soul contract during the time they disappear."

Furuichi glare at Yata and accidentally leak out his inner voice "Damn you! Why did you so intent to finish us off?!" Furuichi quickly close his mouth and look at Hecadoth for help. Hecadoth didn't pay attention to Furuichi plea and wait for Behemoth word.

"What are your excuse for your personal action, Hecadoth?" Behemoth continue his questioning due to Yata dissatisfaction. Hecadoth reply Behemoth with a straight face "No, Sir. I don't have any excuse for it" Behemoth didn't look bother with Hecadoth answer "I will review it together later with your report"

Yata didn't give up and persist on it "Sir, in my opinion, we should decide their punishment now" Furuichi finally unable to hold back after his emotion get send roller coaster non-stop by Yata. He speaks bravely against Yata "You bastard! Did you have a grudge against us? Why are you pursuing our matter non-stop even though Behemoth-san already decided to put it on hold first?"

This time Yata is clearly attracted by Furuichi word and his background start to become dark. "I'm really glad you ask me this question. I do have a grudge with you" Furuichi is shock with Yata confession. He couldn't think of anything that will make a pillar Baron bear a grudge against him. Yata ignore Furuichi confuse face and continue his confession "Do you still remember when you summon me in the middle of my bath and use my power to peak at woman bath?" Furuichi flip through his memory and there is indeed such case. In the end, he got chased off by the Red Tails member and Kunieda called both of them pervert and Yata got label as flasher.

Furuichi look guiltily at Yata and bend his body to 90 degrees "I'm sorry about it". Yata expression remain the same as usual but the background continues to become darker. "Apologies not accepted. Sir, how about we tied them up and put them into the magma for a week without any food and water as punishment?"

"I'm really sorry about it, Yata-san. I will definitely die if you throw me into the magma" Yata didn't bother with Furuichi apologies and continue to urge Behemoth to give out punishment. "Enough of it both of you. You guys can settle your problem in a mock battle after dinner. I will personally preside over it." Behemoth who doesn't have any interest in it try to solve it through the simplest method: BATTLE.

"Fine by me" Yata dark atmosphere change to a better one when he was given a chance to thrash Furuichi. "Hold on a minute. Why we have to solved it through battle? Can't we solve it using words? Behemoth-san. Yata-san. Hecadoth." Furuichi turn towards Hecadoth, his final hope after he get ignored by Behemoth and Yata. "You need to clean up your own mess by yourself" Hecadoth throw this cold sentence to Furuichi and start to eat his dinner sealing Furuichi fate in this matter. Furuichi later wolfing down his dinner like he wanted to eat all his trouble away.


End file.
